Battleship Agreste
by Yami Horus Drako Angelus
Summary: Trans!Nino AU. Silliness at Adrien's house while Nino's thoughts insist to drift to the negativity corner. (Adrien being a good friend and Nino's ming on edge).


_Yami-Horus: Hello, people all over the world! You might be wondering what's up with this AU? Well, I've seen some AUs featuring trans!Adrien and/or trans!Marinette and I wondered "why not trans!Alya...? Wait, Alya is the supportive friend, Marinette helping her to be bold feels weird with things being the other way around, but what about trans!Nino?" Then something in my brain clicked and this is the written result. I hope you like it, and trans people out there reading: tell me if there's anything that needs to be improved =)_

_._

_._

_._

**Nino and the Agreste Battleship**

Since his best bro had mentioned the day before he had never had a sleepover in his life, Nino made it his mission for the week to help him experiment what is like to have friends over night.

"This is so exciting!" Adrien made him leave his mental dark room. "My first sleepover with a friend!" Nino chuckled. He had a feeling this sleepover was going to include what would be expected from five-year-olds. "What do we do first?"

"Hm… depends, what do you want to do first?" Adrien smiled widely. "There's something I've always wanted to do with a friend…"

"What is i-? OUCH!" WIthout further ado, Adrien took a cushion from his white sofa and hit Nino with it, giggling at his friend's momentarily lost of balance. "That's cheating!"

"How can somebody cheat in a pillow fig-? OOF!" The offended party hit him with another cushion right in the face. "Oh… I understand now… Revenge!" That way, started a heated pillow fight, they ran around chasing each other, only to finish their "battle" when Adrien lost his balance and fell on his bed, giving the musical boy the advantage. They both ended laughing like children as they rested on the bed a few moments.

"I can't believe you're actually here, in my room!" the green-eyed commented, even when he was aware Nino had, technically, been there twice before (one didn't count, as they had been forced to stay inside because of an akuma; and the other they had agreed never happened, especially if Mr. Agrest asked). "How did you do it?"

"It was not easy, but we had to exploit your dad's absence. Just call me: Mr. Miracle maker, your personal fairy godmother…" The Lahiffe boy, then, corrected himself: "No, wait, godfather. God-_father_"

"So, if you're Cosmo, does that make Alya... Wanda?"

"Y-yeah, sure…" Nino spoke, a little distracted as a tiny voice in the back of his head seemed to be scolding him, and it was telling him: '_You idiot! You just misgendered yourself. No wait, it was an accident, the fairy godmother is just a character anyone can be, pull yourself together!'. _He had no time for this, he couldn't just open that can of worms while in Adrien's house, he begged his brain to stop this spiral of self pity that most always ended with stupid disphoria comming out and makign him feel in the verge of an existencial/identity crysis. Nino had to be objective, he was here because of Arien, his best bro, his brother from another mother.

A couple of hours passed, after a movie, some pizza (recommended by the self proclaimed "Miracle Maker"), a round of videogames and a little musical improvisation, the time to call it a day came.

"OK, time to change to the night suit!" The plotting friend declared.

"Actually, I like to take a bath before bed. Do you mind if I…?"

"Oh, go on. I guess that means I have an excuse for staying up a few more minutes" The brown-eyed boy replied.

"Is it ok to drink this soda before bed?" Adrien questioned, as he saw his bro open a new can.

"Meh, it's ok, dude, a little sugar has never killed anyone"

"Just my diet" Nino laughed. Loudly. Why? It had not been that funny, not even the best joke for the moment, but for some reason he had laughed and lifted the cap at the same time. Adrien wished he had been recording after the DJ's expression while the contents of the can sprayed him all over.

"Uhm… I guess we both are going to take a bath tonight"

.

God, this brought to him a sense of déjà vu. It had been one day during lunch break, after a little accident with some jelly-filled croissants, when the DJ finally "told" his friend he was trans. He had been in the emptiness of the boys' bathroom, trying to wash off the reddish stains when Adrien came in —with a spare shirt identical to the one he was wearing in hand— when the model caught him shirtless. Adrien never commented about his binder, he just laughed at how he startled the capped boy.

"_It's ok. We're both boys, it's not the end of the world!"_ Phew! He didn't have to explain anything! He had to admit, the only reason he had been fearing for the dreadful conversation to ever happen , was because the entire class had known since the previous year —and they all have been very supportive, even Clohé— and that left him and Alya to be filled in (Alya had found his blockers in his room and the conversation had been… awkward).

.

But, back to the present-

"You go first" The future sound engineer told the fencer.

"Wait, I have an idea! We can take a bath together!" Adrien suggested, quite excited.

"Oh, no. You go first, dude. I can take a quick shower later..."

"Well… ok. If you insist…" The other answered with less excitement, not sad —not really—, but with a ghost of disappointment in his voice. "I just..." Nino felt guilt flourishing in him. And the dark thoughts started: "_I screwed up, not only I've misgendered myself, I'm also ruining my friend's night because I'm selfish!". _Heck no, there was no way in this world he would disappoint his best friend.

"Ok, let's do this", the bllond's eyes shone, and for a moment, the guest felt like a superhero (which he technically was, but Adrien couldn't know that, right?). The blond took Nino's arm and guided him to the bathroom.

"_I do it for Adrien, I do it for Adrien…_" Nino kept repeating to himself while he anxiously waited for the tub to finish filling. He had already stripped and was currently wearing one of Adrien's bathrobes. This was good, right? This meant his friend didn't see him as nothing other than a boy —that, or he had completely forgotten he was trans—, or… maybe he was curious to see Nino naked…? "_Why would he want to see _you _naked, of all people? Wait, what if he sees you naked and then… your friendship changes...?"_ Oh-uh… This was not going well. His stupid thoughts were going through that path again. He needed some distraction —or, at least, an excuse for them to bath facing opposite directions— what to do...?

_Plop, thun, whack! - _he heard.

"Adrien, what are you doing, dude?" He called, next he saw Adrien coming in, only wearing a towel, and carrying a small box filled with what looked like floating toys (plastic fishes, small boats, a squid, a baby Godzilla… etc.)

"I hope you don't mind… I like to play with this stuff, you know with the tub being this big and… you know… a partner would be... nice?" The un-capped boy blinked.

"Tell me you don't have a rubber duck there" Was all he could think of saying.

"No-" The blond responded, obviously trying to lie. "They're three, actually" He admitted.

"Ok, put them on the water…" He said and the blond poured the box's contents on the expectant tub. This was going to be fun, yeah. Although, it might have been good that his stupid disphoric thoughts had remained buried in the back of his mind, where all the trash-thoughts were recycled. "_Oh no, he'll see me without my binder and... No, Nino. Not the moment" _But his brain didn't stay "focused" on being the good friend spoiling the overprotected-one.

"I… now that I think about it better… I…"

It seemed like Adrien picked up on the mood (or just caught him nervously trying to close the bathrobe even more tightly around himself). "_Stupid me. Nino is uncomfortable with this idea! And all because I'm being a selfish brat! My cousin was right I should… wait." _The Agreste boy Suddenly had a new thought. The boy hurried back to the bathroom's storage cabinet and brought out a rather large box. Which made Nino forget about his badly-timed shower of bad thoughts.

"What is that?"

"You'll see…" He said and from the box he subtracted something that looked like a chalk board with a grid and… Goodness gracious, he had seen that product on TV! He turned his head to the unmarked box and looked inside: there were ships, submarines and an instruction manual.

"Is that a bathtub battleship board?" Nino questioned.

"Yes!" Adrien answered, animatly, as the board had been "correctly" installed in the middle of the tub. "This way, we both can be in the tub without making you uncomfortable, and we can play. If it's ok with you."

"Aww, man!" Nino exclaimed and hugged his best bro. _Take that stupid dark thoughts! _And he triumphantly went behind his side, ready to try and get in the tub. "What's wrong bro?"

"Uhm… Nino, would you close your eyes? I'm… kind of embarrassed about… being naked in front of people…" Nino sighed,

"You were naked in front of Ladybug" the musical friend commented with a poker face.

"It was just my head! She didn't come all the way into the bathroom-!" The Lahiffe boy snickered at how red the other's face had turned.

...

"B-8"

"Ha! You missed, Admiral Lahiffe!"

"Say, Adrien, how long have you had this thing? Nino asked.

"I told Nathalie to order it almost as soon as I watched the ad, I was excited to try it for my cousin's next visit, but he said we were too old to play with this…"

"Well, it's his loss." The one currently being called _Almiral Lahiffe, _spoke. "Your move, Commander Agreste"

" Hm…" The blond took a few seconds to think, before smuggly smiling "E-13"

"Ugh! Third strike, and my submarine is 're cheating, aren't you?"

"There's literally no-way I can cheat, I can barely even see your face with this in the way!

"And there's literally no-way you could have guessed three times in a row. The rubber ducks are spies, aren't they?"

"How dare you accuse the Quack Squadron of such a thing?!"

"That's it, Battleship Agreste is going down!" —_Along with my stupid dark thoughts._

Nothing could stop these two bros from having fun… Except Nathalie who came to tell them to go to bed.

.

.

.

_Yami-Horus: YAy! It's finished! X3 I know it is not accurate (trans people out there could notice from a distance), but I hope you liked it (I'm not that good writing drama, it's either comedy or tragedy, the only drama I have is a Danny Phantom fic that's not dramatic enough) ;P, please, any comments, suggestions, explanations, death threats, and other messages are received only via Review._


End file.
